ma version d'harry potter 6
by luka-luke
Summary: la 6eme année d'harry potter a ma version je c cpourri mé c pa grave


Chapitre 1  
La marque réapparaît.  
  
C' été un soir d été normal, le soleil se couché sur les jardins taillé au millimètre près et aux voitures lavé impeccablement de Little-Whinning et de Privet-Drive. Tout le monde été occupé à leur occupation habituel tel que regarder la télévisions ou espionner ses voisins par la fenêtre. Tout le monde, sauf une personne. Mais Harry Potter n été pas quelqu un d ordinaire, il été grand et mince, il avait des cheveux d ébène toujours en bataille ,et, possédé une étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Bien sur la principale différence que possédé Harry par rapport aux autres habitants de Privet-Drive, c été que Harry possédé des talents magique que ses parents, eux aussi sorcier, lui avait transmit. Mais, même chez les sorciers, Harry n'été pas une personne ordinaire : c'était la seule personne qui avait résistait au pouvoir funeste du plus grand mage noir de tout les temps : Lord Voldemort. Il été entrain de lire un livre sur le quiddich que Ron Weasley, son meilleur ami, lui avait offert il y a quelque années quand un cri perçant se répandit dans tout le 4,privet drive. -IHHHHHHH ! C était la tante pétunia qui venait de tomber lorsqu elle raccroché un tableau dans la cuisine. -n importe quoi, pensa Harry qui été descendu en sursaut lorsqu il avait entendu le cri. Il faut dire que Harry été plus stressé que n'importe qui en ce moment, et il avait ses raisons. Il y a quelque jour, la gazette du sorcier avait publié un article terrifiant titré « La marque réapparaît » illustré d'une tête de mort avec un serpent qui lui sortait de la bouche et disait ceci : « Lundi dernier, la terreur c'est répandu parmi tout ce qui se promené a pré-au-lard, lorsque la marque des ténèbres est apparut à côté de la cabane hurlante et c'est élevé dans le ciel laissant en dessous d'elle le corps inerte de madame trewlaney, ancienne professeur de divination a l'école de sorcellerie poudlard. Monsieur Malefoy, qui se trouver à proximité le jour de l'incident a tout de suite transplané sur le lieu du crime, et nous a fait part de ses quelques mots : « Je me promené près de pré- au-lard lorsque je vit un éclat de lumière verte traversé le ciel et la marque des ténèbres apparut, je transplana à l endroit ou cela avait eu lieu et je vit un homme habillé en noir et portant une cagoule se dirigeait vers moi. Mais avant de me lancer un sort, il transplana et je ne le vis plus. »Ces propos terrifiant nous confirme ce que dumbledore disait : « Le seigneur des ténèbres est de retour. » » Quand Harry eut lut ceci il sut que c'été Lucius Malefoy qui avait tuer madame trewlaney car, contrairement à la plupart des sorciers, Harry connaissait les serviteurs de Voldemort, les mangemort, car c'était Harry qui l'avait vu revenir, c était le sang de Harry qui avait servit a Voldemort pour qu'il revive. Harry continuer de se tourmenter ainsi lorsqu il entendit une détonation de l'autre côté de la rue. Au même instant, un éclair vert traversa le ciel et la marque des ténèbres apparut au-dessus de la maison de madame figgs, une cracmole qui connaissait Harry. Prit de peur, Harry attrapa sa baguette magique et sortit en sursaut de la maison, malgré les hurlements des dursley. Il approchait de la maison de Figgs lorsqu un homme revêtu de noir et portant une cagoule sortit de la maison. Il s'approcha de Harry et enleva sa cagoule. Il avait le teint blafard et les cheveux très claire, il ne fallut a Harry que quelque secondes pour le reconnaître. Devant Harry se tenait Lucius Malefoy tenant d'une main sa cagoule et de l'autre sa baguette magique. « EXPELLIARMUS !» ce fut Harry qui jeta le sort le premier. La baguette de Malefoy lui glissa des mains et atterri dans celle de Harry. « Je vois que tu maîtrise plutôt bien tes sortilèges mon garçon, mais sa ne sera pas suffisant, dit Malefoy avec un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres. Quand il eu fini de dire ceci, d'autre mangemort sortir de la maison de figgs. Il y avait crabbe, goyle, macnair et bellatrix lestrange. Il y avait aussi plusieurs detraqeurs. Pris de panique, Harry s'enfuit sans savoir où il aller lorsqu il entendit plusieurs « BANG » . Il vit alors devant lui dumbledore et maugrey qui venait de transplané devant lui ! Harry ni comprenait rien, que faisait des mangemort a privet drive ? Mais pour l instant il se souciait plutot de rester en vie que de trouver la réponse a cettte question. Il continuer de courir lorsque dumbledore et maugrey lancé des patronus pour faire fuir les détraqueurs. « STUPEFIX »ce fut maugrey qui jeta se sort mais trop tard car tout les mangemort avait deja transplané. 


End file.
